Leaving
by potterinu
Summary: Sometimes it just gets to be to much. Ranma on the run.


**Leaving**

By: Potterinu

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and if I did that would suck because I don't have the talent to do it justice.

There are only so many things that can happen to a person before they snap.

Ranma had pretty much always been a happy go lucky guy. His childhood had been spent training and dealing with the repercussions of his fathers' actions. Whether it be the cat fist, his crazy hair deal, or so many other occurrences life was surely not dull. Once he was with the Tendos life got all the more interesting. There was his curse, constant new villains to fight, and love interests overflowing.

It got to a point though where it was a little too much. I mean gods attacking? Where does it end? Was he never going to catch a break? What was next aliens or time travel? His life was almost like a TV show.

After that whole fiasco Ranma just needed to get away. Deep down he really did care for Akane but they were never going to work out. All the other girls as well seemed to view him as a prize to be one from the rest and he didn't even want to think about any male suitors he has or had.

They all had expectations of what "being married" to him would be like as well. Shampoo obviously wants to take him back to live with her in her village. Ranma definitely did not want to go live in a woman dominated society. Ukyo wanted him to help her run her business. He was not a chef and being a waitress was even less appealing. Kodachi while not an official fiancé wanted him and his love as far as he knew. But she was completely nuts and willing to drug him to get her way. Akane would run the dojo with him and continue the legacy their fathers wanted. But while Akane acted like she cared about him every once in a while it was overshadowed by all the times she treated him like dirt. She was never willing to listen to his side of the story. Yes living with her forever would be torture.

It wasn't so hard to sneak out of the house that evening. His Father and the Tendos were asleep and as far as he could tell there weren't any enemies nearby. He didn't bring much just his basic pack for training though he threw in his dress clothes he had worn on dates. He didn't want to steal form the Tendos. He did belive he had paid his way while staying here though. All those pictures Nabiki had sold of him and all the rescues he had pulled off.

As he left the city Ranma wondered where he should go. There was always China. He had spent a great deal of his life in China though he had never picked up Chinese. He could have another go at removing his curse do just do some training. But the problem was trying to get rid of his curse always seemed to go wrong. The Amazons weren't too far away from there either and he didn't want them picking up his trail.

Going to see his Mother wasn't much of an option. Unless he wanted to visit her as Ranko and avoid hot water. That just wasn't a very realistic option no matter how much he might want to see her. She was a bit insane but she would have had to have been to put up with Genma.

Moving around his whole life kinda hurt his chances of making friends he could go to in a time of need. But weirdly it made for a bunch of fiancés. Life is strange like that.

His two closest friends he had ever had were probably Ryouga and Ukyo. Ukyo ended up in the fiancé category while Ryouga constantly tried to kill him. Ryouga really did have a lot in common with Akane. They both ignore their biggest faults senses of direction for Ryouga and cooking for Akane. Neither of tem is ever willing to let you explain a situation instead just assuming the worst. Really without the whole P-chan situation they would be made for each other.

"Ok what can you do without money connections or education" Ranma muttered to himself while still keeping an eye out for anyone following him. Well he could fight. That really was pretty much it. So he could become an underground fighter, a bodyguard, or just keep traveling in training. His honor would not allow him to consider other more criminal options.

Underground fighter would be kinda nice. I could fight all the time to keep up with my training. But how do you go about finding something like that. It's not like he had Nabiki to give him connections to that sort of thing. Sneaking around and making those sort of connections would be hard with his loud and proud demeanor.

There were similar problems with the idea of being a bodyguard. How do you go about it? There are probably agencies of some kind. Ranma has no idea if they had bodyguard school or something that he would have to go to and if so how would he afford it.

Traveling and training would work for awhile but he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to do it forever. And unless he wanted to steal all the time like when he was with Genma food would be an issue.

Arriving in a woodsy place hundreds of miles from where he started Ranma decided to sleep on it for now. He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he attributed at least part of that to his very patchy education. Maybe in the morning the beginnings of a plan would form. Till then he made a basic camp and turned in.

_AN: I could try to turn this into a longer story and I'm not going to label it complete. Be warned though I wrote this on the spur of the moment and have no idea where to go with it. I'm not one with much talent for long drawn out stories no matter how much I like to read them. I hope you liked this. Feel free to review._


End file.
